Sorrow
by Kairi.Lynn.Cullen
Summary: A Local Band catches the interest of Tohma while he was visiting New York,signing them up to be apart of NG Records and to do the opening act for Bad Luck at ZeppTokyo might bring some trouble for our Favorite couple.Who is the Purplehaired singer to Shu?
1. Meeting

A Local Band catches the interest of Tohma while he was visiting New York, signing them up to be apart of NG Records and to do the opening act for Bad Luck at Zepp Tokyo...might bring some trouble for our Favorite couple. Who is this Light purple Haired Beauty that seems to know Shuichi, and is the lead singer for the band Sorrow?

Zepp Tokyo was filled with screaming finds on this late Saturday night, not unusuall for when the band BadLuck had their concerts. There were people without tickets just standing out in the parking lot hoping to find a way in or atleast hear thier ideals music from the outside. Tohma Segechi wasnt surprised. With his hands Clasped tight behind his back as he walked through the hall where he'll find his New band getting ready behind the door of a makeup room. Putting his ever famous smile on, Tohma Knocks on the door then slowly opens it to greet his new Band...SORROW.

Three Months ago in New York

Eiri Yuki had disapeared once again this year, and So of course so did Tohma from Japan. Tohma had Found his brother in law at Katzwas resting place after three days of searching for him through the busy streets of New York. New the Blonde haired man sat waiting for Eiri to show up at a dance club/bar in downtown New York.

" _Eiri San...your an Hour late...where are you" _Tohma thought as he sighed to himself, taking a sip from his wine he ordered a little while back. There have been several bands coming on and off the stage singing that really wasn't at all good in Tomha Seguchis eyes, but it is hard to get the interest from a man like him. But the man Smiled and clapped to all of them giving them his respect as he waited.

Thirty more minutes passed and Tohma had already finished four drinks. He stood getting ready to leave after he payed off what he owed to the bartender. Smiling he nods a thanks and then begins to walk towards the door to leave, untill a voice from the stage made him stop, and turn around slowly. _"That voice sounds like a angel...I havent heard such a voice..." _Tohma thought once more as he stared at the people that were playing on stage.

**Why did you leave me here alone**

**I belived in you...**

**But you left me here to die.**

**My heart is so cold, I am dead inside.**

**Your were my best friend from childhood**

**You were my idol!**

**And then you were my lover**

**Now Im making it on my own**

**Im not gonna cry for you anymore!**

**I gave up on beliving in your lies...**

**Cause you never loved me!**

**Your never come back for me!**

**I hope your happy of what you did**

**Cause now Im not no innocent little girl anymore.**

**I see the world how it really is...**

**I know the real you.**

**We were together in High school...**

**untill your dreams came first.**

**You left me here to be alone again.**

**So you could live a life**

**In Fame.**

**Now Im making it on my own**

**Im not gonna cry for you anymore!**

**I gave up on beliving in your lies...**

**Cause you never loved me!**

**Your never come back for me!**

**I hope your happy of what you did**

**Cause now Im not no innocent little girl anymore.**

**I see the world how it really is...**

**I know the real you.**

**Now your with some smart ass writer!**

**That treats you like shit**

**Dont you wish that you still had me now.**

**I was good to you.**

**Gave you everything you wanted.**

**But I guess, Golden eyes are better then red.**

**I remember the shine in your eyes when you love me.**

**You sayed you would never leave me.**

**But I guess you Voilet eyes told lies...**

**Cause you left me here!**

**Goodbye!**

After their song was over everyone was cheering clapping and yelling for encore. But the band on the stage just bowed and waved Walking off the stage. Tohma studied all of them closely. They had One Woman, the singer, she had light purple shoulder length hair and amazing red colored eyes. He lips for a light pink probably the color of her lipstick. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her slim belle, which had a diamond belle ring in it. He pants were Raver pants, tight at the hips and swerved out at the ends, they were black with too many chains on them to count. The pants green stitching seemed to glow in the dark, and it looked like from what you could see the girl had combat boots on. Her arms she biker gloved which had spikes on going all the way around the wrist, on both hands, and her neck she had a spike choker on aswell. She was the first to walk off stage; she smiled, but it seemed like the smile never reached her eyes as she waved to her fans.

The next one was a black long haired, black lipstick whereing boy. He wore a black trenchcoat with no shirt on under it, unbuttoned. Under that he had slightly baggy leather jeans on and combat boots that had five straps going up them. On his neck was a silver ball chain necklace and a spike choker. The man looked at the crowd with his peicing blue eyes flicked his hair out of his face and grabbed his guartar; at that time you can see he wore the same fingerless gloves as the singer. He then just walked off stage no smile, nothing.

The last on was a blonde hair all smiles keyboardist. He was up bowing and smiling as he was folding up his key board; aswell as calling out thankyous to the crowd. The man was well built with ear length blonde hair and a light green eye color which sparkled. On his neck would be a identical ball chain necklace as the man before him and the same gloves. He wore a fishnet long sleeve shirt with nothing under it and baggy black jeans, and normal sneakers. Tohma couldnt help but smile at the boy for the way he reminded him of Shuichi. Five minuted went by and the boy still was on the stage, The black haired boy returned grabing the blonde by the hand yanking the protesting blonde off the stage, everyone laughed like it was a normal ruotine for them to see.

"That was the local Band SORROW, next up is..." Tohma didnt feel like listening he was determined to talk to the group, no matter what the cost...

Tohma stood outside of the club/bar for ten mintutes before the three showed up leaving the club from the back. Tohma walked up to them as they began to load their stuff onto their truck. Without them seeing him he stands behind the three who was argueing about who would sit in the passangerseat. " You three were spatecalar tonight"

The first to turn around was the singer who smiled and then spoke her voice still as angelic as it was when she was singing " Thank you sir, but we don't feel like doing autographs tonight so if I may ask you to go..."

"If I may ask, before I leave, Are you signed with a record company?"

Black haired boy anwsers " No...Were a local Band."

"We do gigs at bars clubs parties, nothing big just a little extra cash" Blonde says throw a smile and jumping from foot to foot like he was jogging for no apparent reason.

"Would you like to be?" Tohma smiles as he asks.

"Who are you?" The woman glares now.

"Tohma Seguchi from NG Records in Japan, Nice to meet you." With his famous smile on Tohma extends his hand while the three look at each other in surpise.

Then things went fast. They went to his studio there in New York signed contracts paper work and all the boring stuff. Packed their stuff said goodbye to there fans and family and were off to Tokyo Japan.

present

"Rage, does this look right? Asked the blonde boy, who was fiddling with a leather jacket that had zipers and straps all over it. he was also wearing tight leather pants and black boots. No shirt under the jacket.

" Yes Cage...like I have said 20 times now. She had an Identical outfit on but hers flared out in the back, down to her boots. It was a corset around the chest area, pushing her blossom of to a higher level. she was whereing the same tight leather pants as he but hers was stuffed into her black boots, which have five straps and about a 3 inch heel. Her make up wasnt to heavy all she had on was her pink lip balm and a light black eye liner around her eyes. "Sage...are you ready yet? Its allmost time."

"Yeah..." came a soft voice in the back as a door opens, the black haired boy stepped out. He's whereing the same outfit he wore that night when they met Tohma, the others sighed shaking there head, but decided not to try to make him where something different. His eyes were done in a dark black eyeliner his lips in black again and he had his gautar around his shoulder.

Rage was around to say something when they heard a knock on the door and their new boss steps in " Ready SORROW, its time for you to go sing you heart out"

They all stood fear in their eyes, but determined to do their best and followed their Boss out toward the stage.

CLiff Hanger! Hah! Next chap, Badluck listens to SORROW sing and complement them, but when Shuichi sees the face of Rage, why does he go pale and not talk to anyone, and does Hiroshi no something that no one but Shuichi himself knows...Find out on the next Chap! REVIEW BAD AND GOOD THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AFTER ALL!


	2. Concert

**Yeah I forgot some things on the last chapter! Like the boring legal crap! I DONT OWN GRAVITATION, I'M JUST ONE OF THE MANY CRAZY FANS THAT LIKE TO RIGHT STORIES ON IT! Ah plus sorry for all the messed up spelling and grammer, I dont have any special writers equipment, I use WordPad.**

* * *

Shuichi and the other members of Bad luck were already ready for their gig about 40 minutes before they needed to be. They all stood around wandering what they should do when they saw the new band that was going to be their opening act for tonight walk onto the stage. 

"Hey lets watch them from back here, thats what we can do...maybe I'll spot Yuki in the crowd" He ran off gleefully towards the opening of the curtins to watch SORROWS performance. Hiroshi and Suguro looked at each other and without having much choice they followed thier pink hairf Genki of a leader.

On Stage

Sorrow stood in their Postions for almost 5 minutes looking over the crowd and readying their equipment. After Rage looked over both of her band mates and got a nod that they were ready She turned back to the crowd and smiled then taking her Microphone from its sitting place she spoke loudly to the crowd " Hi Tokyo! Were SORROW and we are going to be Opening for Bad Luck..." There was load screams from the crowd"...Well not to keep you waiting any longer Were going to sing you a song that I wrote, called "Angels Cry In Agony" I hope you like it and us! Now Lets ROCK guys!" Rage pulled out her actustic gautar as she begun to play a soft note followed by Sage's electic guitar. Soon after Cage's keyboarding came into play, sending out a sad but nice beat to the beganing of the song. Rage began to sing, her eyes closed as she swayed her hips to the beat.

**He was standing there in the doorway. **

**As she sat there and cryed with her elbows on her knees  
****And Hands over eyes.**

**She did this so many times,**

**Been with him since they were kids**

**but he just didnt see...what was right in front of his eyes.**

**Ignored what was real and stared in a fake world.**

**You hurt her so many times. **

**(Hurt her hurt her) **

You never did see it.  
See how she tryed.

**(She tryed she tryed) **

To be what you wanted.  
But you pushed her aside.

**(Pushed her aside) **

Never even asked what you could do.

**(Never even Oh No!)  
Now she sits there.  
Cut, Bleeding, and to her self.. **

**(BECAUSE OF YOU!) **

her dreams are dead.

**(THEIR DEAD!)**

**As the Angels Cryed In agony. **

**(They cry! For her)  
She cryed aswell.  
Can you forget? **

**(Can You Can you)  
How and when you saw her crying. **

**(Saw her crying)  
Did you ever thing it was cause of you? **

**(Because of you because of you)  
**

**He Didnt say a word.  
Turned away, and Walked away.  
wraped his arms around him.**

**Hide is true self behind a smile and a laugh.**

**He left to feel his dreams,**

**Broke his promises, left her for the world.**

**She became cold over the years**

**Her true self...  
Became a shadow of the past.**

**Be the he never left her mind.  
A pain that never seems to go away.  
**

**You hurt her so many times.**

**(Hurt her hurt her)  
You never did see it.  
See how she tryed. **

**(She tryed she tryed)  
To be what you wanted.  
But you pushed her aside. **

**(Pushed her aside)**

**Never even asked what you could do.**

**(Never even Oh No!)  
Now she sits there.  
Cut, Bleeding, and to her self.. **

**(BECAUSE OF YOU!) **

her dreams are dead.

**(THEIR DEAD!)**

**As the Angels Cryed In agony. **

**(They cry! For her)  
She cryed aswell.  
Can you forget? **

**(Can You Can you)  
How and when you saw her crying. **

**(Saw her crying)  
Did you ever thing it was cause of you?**

**(Because of you because of you)**

**Now shes made it on her own,**

**She followed you to this place, this town**

**Across the seas, fullfilled her dreams.**

**Shes gonna over do you.**

**Shes gonna knock you down**

**Shes gonna take her place where she belongs.**

**shes gonna take the top!**

**This time your going to cry.**

**Because she wont forget what you did.**

**She wont fogive!**

**You hurt her so many times.**

**(Hurt her hurt her) **

You never did see it.  
See how she tryed.

**(She tryed she tryed) **

To be what you wanted.  
But you pushed her aside.

**(Pushed her aside) **

Never even asked what you could do.

**(Never even Oh No!)  
Now she sits there.  
Cut, Bleeding, and to her self.. **

**(BECAUSE OF YOU!) **

her dreams are dead.

**(THEIR DEAD!)**

**As the Angels Cryed In agony. **

**(They cry! For her)  
She cryed aswell.  
Can you forget?**

**(Can You Can you)  
How and when you saw her crying. **

**(Saw her crying)  
Did you ever thing it was cause of you? **

**(Because of you because of you)**

**  
(Repeats curous 3x and fades away)**

The performace was awsome, they song sometimes screamed at parts and the crowd went wild, they loved them! Rage danced and swayed her hips as she walked around the stage, here and there walking up to her band mates and singing it to them as they did their parts. Allowed only once song they smiled (all but Sage) bowed and walked off stage; Sage having to drag Cage off by his hand once more. As soon as they got backstage They ran into Hiroshi and Saguro from Badluck.

"You guys were great!" Exclaimed Hiro. Eyeing Rage up and down with a grin"

Surguro elbowed Hiro with a glare and then smiled at the three " Yes, you three are going to be a great asset to NG Records"

Hiro rupped his arm and then turned as he heard his name called from his best friend" HEY HIIIIRRRO! IS THAT THEM...WHY DIDNT YOU WAIT FOR ME I WANTED TO MEET THEM TOO!" Hiro shook his head as Shuichi ran into him then after he caught his breath, he turned to the three" You guys are awsome! I am so glad too..." Shuchi's mouth droped open. "Um...yeah..." he turned to Hiroshi" Lets go on stage now before we get yelled at" Hiro raised a eyebrow at Shuichis behavior, and at how Rage was glaring at the poor boy. _Who is she...it feels like I should remember her from somewhere...but where...? _Thought Hiro to himself.

Shuichi grabed his two bandmates and dragged them onstage to get away from the glaring. _I never thought I'd see her again...she hasn't changed, but she sure does hate me...I'm in deep shit..." _

As the three ran onto the stage they were greeted by their screaming fans, and backstage Tohma was now talking and congradulatign his new band for their great performance. Rage was still glaring at the back of Shuichi Shindou, while he performed on stage; she not really paying any mind to Tohma.

* * *

**There we go PEOPLE, chapter too is posted...and I shall soon find a better word processor to use...and as soon as I do I shall fix my chaps Oh yeah the song where theres words in () it means thatthe boys were singing it thats all for now...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Hiding

Hiya people sorry for all the screw ups in my last chapters...yeah I didn't have a good word processor...but I have something called AbiWord? it seems to be alright. So now I wont have so many miss spelled words! Yays. But yeah grammar part guess Im gonna need to find a beta-reader...huh? got anyone in mind? Any to a question from a reader! No Rage is not from the manga, I haven't read it yet, but I plan to! Rage is a girl i made up for a little' project for a final project last year for school. The Band was made that day! They have a sorrowful past all three of them and that is to be told another day! Thanks for reading everyone!

Legal stuff: I DONT OWN GRAVITATION IT IS THE CREATION OF THE GREAT MAKI MURAKAMI!

now onto the chapter

Days went by since the concert and SORROW now has their own studio at the NG Building. To Shuichi's dismay theirs were right beside Bad Luck's. Everyone noticed how edgy he was; how when he left the room he stuck his head out first and looked around carefully, then ran instead of walked to where he was headed. He was now early for work, which seemed only to not run into a certain purple haired woman. The bands were friends now and on lunch break normally ate together, but all Shuichi got out of this was a death glare from a woman and a empty stomach. It's been a week now and even Tohma Seguchi began to notice. Today was no different

Shuichi woke up early once more crawled out of his lovers bed and ran to get a shower, after a ten minute wash up, the pink haired boy got dressed kissed his lover on the cheek and began his jog to work. Unknown to Shuichi was that Eiri Yuki was awake. The man was now curious to why his lover was leaving work earlier then before, and today since he had finish his deadline for his book, he was going to find out. Yuki slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to get a shower himself.

-At NG Studios-

Shuichi jogged in place as he waited for the doors at the entrance of his work to open and then he jogged in waved at the respiant lady and ran up the stairs not even worrying about the elevator today. When he go to his floor through he slowed down and looked out the door to the stairs. He poked his head out and looked left then right. Seeing no purple haired woman he sighed then walked out and towards his own studio. But suddenly someone came up behind him a put their hand on his shoulder. She jumped with a YELP as he turned around.

There stood a purpled hair woman; She wasn't glaring, she was smiling, and her name is...Noriko Ukai. Shuichi visibly loosened up. Noriko raised an eyebrow at then then shook her head. " Shuichi you've been on the edge lately, you need to loosen up. Anyway I stopped you to give you this" She handed him a card" Were having Ryuichi a surprise birthday party here on Saturday; He turns 32 on that day which is April first. You Better be there!" With that she walked by him and into SORROWS Studio.

Shuichi looked down at his hand with the card in it then looked up thinking to himself he had to get Sakuma -San a present for then. with that, he ran to his studio and in he went, not wanting anymore surprises today, but he was in for one. There stood his lover in all his glory talking to the woman he has been trying to not face for nearly a week now. But here she is, talking to her lover about something unknown, Shuichi felt like he was going to faint.

Yuki finally noticed him and walked to him" Hey baka where you been I left after you and you went here when I walked in?" Yuki noticed how pale his lover was," Hey whats wrong, you don't look like yourself?" Yuki actually showed concern Shuichi noted, but couldn't take his eyes off the woman standing with his hands on her hips and glaring death glares at him. Yuki wrapped his arm around his lover and took him to a seat to sit down. Which he did.

Rage then walked up to the two lovers and glared her daggers at both them, her red eyes piecing. "I Need to talk to Mr. Shindou alone." With that she grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him out of the studio, where a shocked Yuki sat as the other members of Bad Luck walked on, with their producer and Manager.

There we go, hope you liked this chap and the next I shall have done shortly! Please Review!


	4. Lies

Hiyas peoples! Sorry for the no-updates for so long, I don't have no access to the Internet until I visit my parents! So my updates wont be as often but I promise I wont make you wait to long! Well with that said heres your next chapter.

Legal crap: **I DONT OWN GRAVITATION IT IS THE CREATION OF THE GREAT MAKI MURAKAMI!**

* * *

"Hey wheres Shuichi, Yuki-San?" asked Hiro as he looked around the room for his best friend. Yuki hmphed as he stood taking a cig from his pocket. " Dunno, he was dragged off by that lady from that new band; Sorrow?"

Suguru blinked "Well thats unusual, Shuichi didn't seem to want to be anywhere near that woman"

Hiro Nodded "yeah...and I am wandering why that is..." While the two wandered what was going on, k was getting furious, Suddenly a gun shot was heard from the door " Now will somebody go find my lead singer, before I decide to go find the boy myself?" Everyone but Yuki jumped and looked at each other because all of them knew what would happen if K-San went after the poor pink ball of fluff. Sakano Squeaked and turned into his normal Human Tornado, rambling about losing his job.

Yuki shook his head and walked toward the door as everyone began to argue, over who would look for Shuichi " I will find him and send him back here" With that he walked out the door, with everyone in the room looking shocked.

K-San smiled as he hit Sakano the tornado of the head with one of his guns to stop his turmoil. "Well I guess that man truly does care for Shuichi"

Outside of NG Records, by the park that Shuichi met Eiri Yuki for the first time, stood the angry Rage who had forced Shuichi to sit down on a bench in front of her. He had no way of escaping.

"Sakura...please, I didn't mean to lea..." A growl came out of Rages mouth; Shuichi whimpered. "Don't you ever call me by my real name again Shinduo only my TRUE friends are allowed to do that!" Shuichi sighed shaking his head shutting his eyes " I can explain...I never wanted to hurt you, I loved you but I knew I was holding you back and I knew it was going to push you from me adventually. I left you behind not for my own dreams but because I felt it would be better for you...I wasn't good for you and I could never of been." He opened one I to see a heartbroken look on the woman's face in front of him. " I am so sorry Sakura love..." he stood up and held her to his chest, hugging her tightly as she let out the tears she held in for so long, She clasped her arms around Shuichi not ever wanting to let him go.

A little farther away Eiri Yuki was walking down the path wandering where that woman could of taking his little brat off too. _If she does anything to hurt_...wait he heard someone crying slowly Yuki lefts his head from looking at his moving feet and looks around as he walks. Slowly came a view of a woman in a mans arms crying. He grunted and was about to turn around when his eyes widened..._they both had pinkish purplish hair...no...it couldn't be..._

"I am so sorry Sakura Love..." Eiri Yuki swerved around at that voice, _thats the brats voice...no.._Putting on a hard face instead of a hurt on, Yuki Stormed up to the to, tore Shuichi's arms from Rage, and dragged him out of the park. " YUUKII IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED... YUKI YOUR HURTING MY ARM YUKI!" screamed Shuichi.

Yuki Slammed the boy against the side wall of NG Records "Shut up Brat." With that Yuki kissed Shuichi passionatly on the lips, a tear falling from the older mans eyes "What was that then?" He asked pulling away not aware that he just cried.

Shuichi blinked_...His crying...he does care for me...I shouldn't tell..._"She's just a old friend from the past, that I left without saying a goodbye, and she is angry about that...I told her everything and she started crying, I comforted her, I love you Yuki you know that only you" _It isn't a complete lie...he wont know... _Yuki grabbed hold of Shuichi and hugged him tightly, "Your friends are waiting I'll have dinner done at 6; be home by then. " With that Yuki walked off towards his car.

Shuichi sighed and watched his lover leave, with less energy then usual, he climbed the stairs and entered the room where he would find his friends; his head bowed. As he entered a gun was pressed against his head " Where were you?" K growled. Shuichi only shook his head " Can we just get on with what we need to do? I explain tommrow" With that He walked toward his stand and was ready before anyone else could say anything. K looked surprised for a time but then began issuing orders and the others scrambled. During the whole practice, Hiro watched his best friend _What happened...Shu? What is going on with you and this girl...?_

Yuki walked into his apartment and just slumped onto the couch and layed his arm on his forehead. For about fifteen minutes he sat like that in silents, a migraine starting once again because of shuichi this time, not because of him being annoying, but because he lied to him for the first time. It stabbed at the writers heart, and he didn't know what to do to stop what was bothering him...he don't love him...or does he? Suddenly a knock came at the door, making him groan, he waiting hoping whoever was there would disappear but they were persistent, the started to bam now. Growling he got up " Im Coming!" Slamming open the door he was shocked at who stood there in the doorway

"What the hell do you want women?"

The girl in front of him was Rage, a determined look was on her face. Suddenly a hand hit the writer in on the cheek, leaving a nasty red hand print in his leave " You wish to know what I want Eiri?" She asked a nasty anger to her voice as she walked in uninvited. " I want you to leave Shuichi Shindou for good" She turned a grin forming on her face. " Because he was mine first, and I will have him again one way or another" All Yuki could do was stand there shocked, did she just say what I thought she said...No! I wont have it!

"...Why do you think I want the brat?" Asked a calmer then expected Yuki as he lighted a new cigerate.

His comment must of been funny because Rage began to laugh " You treat him so cruelly, but he loves you so much; just like he once did me. Do you really think this relationship is healthy for you two? He replaced me with you, hoping the pain of not having me would be healed by you, but all you do is scar him more. But I see you love him, more then you will ever say, but you know it isn't right your both men, and you know someday he will leave you for a WOMAN...and that is why you keep such a strong hold on Shu-chan, because you know that if you don't one day, he wont need you anymore and you will be left in the dust." she walked toward the door once again" And I will be the woman that takes him from you...I swear I will" With that she was gone down the hallway. Yuki looked devasted...he couldn't belive what was happening his knew world that he started to love was crashing down on him...and he didn't want it to but could he do anything about it? Yuki's legs began to shake and he fall to his knees unable to control the urge to cry, the man began to bawl, wishing things would be back to the way they were, wishing he treated his beloved Shu-chan better.

* * *

TBC

Alrighty! this chapter is done and it may be two weeks or so till the next is done, I hope you like and please REVEIW!


	5. Past

New Chap! You guys will love this because this is where it gets interesting! Sorry for the so long wait for a new chap I should update every week for now on.

Legal Crap: I do no own this its not mine so blah blah blah blah.

* * *

Back at NG Bad luck was just finishing up with the last rehearsal for the night. 

"Good job, go home sleep and be back here by 8 am tomorrow morning!" Praised K as he Clapped and walked out of the studio. Sakano quickly followed suit.

The other three boys packed up their stuff in an unusual silence. Suguru was the first to leave, not really having anything to say to the others and so he waved and left. Next up Shuichi Sighed picking up his bag and began to leave, but was stopped by his best friend grabbing his arm. "Shu...whats wrong whats going on with you and this girl? You can tell me.

Shuichi Shook his head and turned and smiled a fake smile at his all to knowing buddy" Nothing, she just creeps me out thats all!" _If I told you Hiro you wouldn't belive me anyway..._

" I know your lying Shuichi...don't make me go ask her myself." Shuichi sighed, he should of known he couldn't lie to him" Pulling his arm from Hiros Grasp quickly he walked toward the door" Rage, is Sakura..." And with that said Shuichi left a stunned red head, to ponder what his best friend just said.

"Sakura? But it cant be...she...but..wait...thats why i recognized her so...it was that so long ago...

_** Five Years Ago**_

Hiroishi Nokano was sitting beside the new student today, who seemed to be obsessed with NittleGrasper. Through the whole class of English the boy slept listening to the band; holding on tightly to the autographed case. After class Hiro decided to tap him on the shoulder. The tiny boy turned his huge violet eyes on his soon to be best friend. " Hey...I can see you like Nittle Grasper...I am a fan too..." Hiro then pulled out his own copy of the same cd, but his not autographed. Shuichi grinned and grabbed the boys arm " Then I Gotta show you my bedroom, its filled with all of NittleGraspers stuff...their soo awesome...Oh my Names Shuichi Shindou by the way." Hiro was then dragged off out of the school" Hey! but we still have two classes left!" And from that day on Hiroshi and Shuichi Were best friends.

Hiro soon noticed that everyday after school a little girl follows Shuichi home She holds a small Teddy and doesn't say much of anything. Shuichi seemed to be all she had. One day Hiro decided to stay over at Shuichi's to practice on his guitar as Shuichi song some of Nittle Graspers songs. The small girl was there sitting on a bed playing with her Teddy, she couldn't be more then a year or two younger then Shu-chan. This is the first time Hiro talked to the girl and noticed something the others did not.

"Hey Hiro! Were going to be just as good as Nittle Grasper someday!" Hiro laughed and nodded and heard a small voice "...Can...I join too?..." The purple haired beauty asked a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh Course...I told you since that day I find you alone, I was never going to leave you behind...I'll marry you someday Sakura!" Sakura blushed even more but nodded keeping the promise close to her heart. Hiroishi notice that...and new that they would date, but one of them was going to back the others heart. Hiro sighed knowing that if he said a thing nothing would change a thing.

Two years past and the boys went into high school, Shuichi was now dating Sakura and they were madly in love. Hiro and Shuichi did concerts at the school and everyone loved them, even if they only copied Nittle Graspers songs. Hiroishi watched his two best friends go on dates sing together and even make promises as he two went through his own relationships with many girls, he himself being one of the heartthrobs that own the school. Hiroshi started to see a sadness in Shuichi's eyes and he knew that, Shuichi was going to be the one to being the pain to the poor girls heart, not the other way around.

Another year was almost over, and the boys were about to graduate when They Meet with Sakano...Tohma's helper. The man asked them to move to Tokyo and try to impress his boss. Shuichi was thrilled, so was Hiroishi even when his parents disowned him when he told them. Hiro had to ask through. So at the day of their graduation and Sakura in the crowds he did...

"Shu...what about Sakura chan...is she coming with us?" Hiroishi questioned. Shuichi face fell...his eyes seemed to become dull as he seemed to sigh"...I thought about it...but that would just pull her behind in her own dreams...I...I am going to let her live her own life now...I am gonna let her go." Shuichi didn't wish to say that as he fought tears but he knew or thought it was for the better. Hiroshi put a hand on his friends shoulder for reansurrance" How will you through...she follows you everywhere." Shuichi looked at Sakura who was jumping up and down waving at them and smiled waving back sadly." Were leaving in the middle of the night...I'll leave an note for her and hope she don't hate me. Hiroshi turned to see who made Shu smile and turned to look, smirking her waves as well. "Will you ever come ba..." Hiro was interrupted by his name being called to go across the stage. He stood and did his thing; the question never being finished or awnsered.

Three days later The Hiroishi and Sakano waited outside of Shuichi's house in a Lima Zen at 2:14am in the morning. Inside Shuichi was finishing backing closing his last suitcase. After that he entered Sakura's room looking over to her and sadly smiles. He then quickly wrote the note and put it on the desk on top of the girls books and walked over to her moving her hair out of her face and laying a soft kiss on her cheek then whispered" I'll never forget you..." And with a spray of tears, the boy ran out of the house, and down to the car, then they went off to the air station to fly to Japan; to the future and their dreams and stardom.

Back at the house Sakura slept peacefully as the breeze blow through the window. The note was pulled up and out of the house by the wind...it never being read...and in the morning leaving a scared girl to face the world alone.

* * *

Alright! Finally I am back and I have updated...shall update more often...sorry for the long wait and please review! 


	6. together

Hey all...sorry for not posting any new chaps for a while...but here we go again.  
Now that I feel I have the time to do this. enjoy.

* * *

Hiro Had to speak to her...Its been so long and he knew she remembered him.Before he went home that night he waited in front of Sorrows studio just to speak with Sakura. Standing there all he could do was think of that little girl and how she had to of felt when she lost everything that ment to her.

"Hiro?...What is it that you want?" Sakura was standing in front of him, she wearing her normal garb, black pants, and a black t-shirt this time it had a united states rock band on it. Her group behind him eyes him curiously but slowly decided to leave the two alone and entered the room behind him.

"Sakura...how have you been?" Her eyes widen, he remembered? Hiro smiled softly knowing her being around shu must hurt.

"As good as anyone could be when their life left her." she growled but gave Hiro a strong hug" I am not mad at you, you just followed orders, but I will have Shuichi back, I swear. And with that she left him standing there shocked.

_"So thats her plan...Shuichi...I hope you can hold on to the love you have now...or she'll swipe you away"_ Putting his hands in his pockets he walked down to the elevator and down to his bike, and drove home, having a heavy heart, for his best friend and his old friend.

* * *

Shuichi ran home, hoping not to be late for his Lover promised to have supper ready at six, it was 5:45. When he reached the building he took the elevator to his floor, jodging in place as it went up. when the doors opened he was at his door in a second. Unlocking the door, Shuichi yelled" Yuuuuuki Im home! Yuuki!" Shuichi noted that the house didnt smell like dinner was ever made...He blinked, _maybe his taking me out._ Taking off his sneakers Shuichi hurried to his lovers work room where he saw his lover sitting solleningly staring at a blank screen. "...Yuki?"

His lover stood slowly. Then sighed" Your friend visited today...Rage is her name? She told me something very...interesting." Yuki turned toward his lover keeping his eyes deverted to the ground as he walked to his lover and pushed him against the wall" Why did you lie to me Shu...she wasnt a friend she was a lover...am I correct?" He then looked up...and Shuichi gasped...Yuki's eyes were swollen, red from crying, why? did it hurt his lover that much?

"Yuki...I didnt mean...I" Shuichi looked down, he couldnt deal with it" I just didnt wish to hurt you." Yuki laughed" You sure did a good job at that...baka." He then let go then walked out of the room.

"...Yuki...?" Shuichi slowly followed. Watching everything his saddened boyfriend did." Yuki grabbed his coat and walked toward the door" Are you coming brat...I said when you got home...we'd be eating dinner, I thought it might be grand to go out for once" Yuki then opened the door and turned to wait for Shuichi.

Shuichi grinned, and ran grabbed his coat and throw his shoes on then grabed hold of Yukis hand has he pulled the older man out the door. For once, your didnt pull his hand away, and he...he was smiling, Shuichi's grinned widened and he hugged Yuki tigtly" Yuki loves me!"

Chuckling Yuki patted his partners head" Come on Baka...before I decide to stay home, he then opened the door to his marcedes for his lover then walked to the other side and got in, turned on the radio and drove off, listening to the band that the lead singer wants to take his beloved baka from him.

* * *

I know its short but it makes it all the better to read. Review please. 


End file.
